


A Dose Of Honey ((Kankri Vantas X Reader Lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kan. I'm playing Honeypop. I'm right in the middle of something. I'll be done in a few minutes." You waved him off and turned the game back on despite him still being there. You hoped he would get the hint and leave but of course you forgot who exactly you were talking too.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dose Of Honey ((Kankri Vantas X Reader Lemon))

"What an earth are you doing? Are you even aware that your actions are completely pointless and brings no actual assistance in your life?" He voice was suddenly by your door. You paused your video game and looked up. "WHAT?"  
The young troll sighed. "You never listen do you? Must I repeat myself? Very well. But this time, human potato, I ask you to open your ears." He cleared his throat. "That game wastes precious time that you could be using for productive activities that can be, but not limited to; Cleaning, working, assisting me with dinner, shopping-"  
"Kan-" You interrupted.  
"(Y/n) I am not done. That's very triggering and rude to interrupt someone when they are talking."  
"Kan. I'm playing Honeypop. I'm right in the middle of something. I'll be done in a few minutes." You waved him off and turned the game back on despite him still being there. You hoped he would get the hint and leave but of course you forgot who exactly you were talking too.  
Kan moved around the room and gazed over the screen. "Hm. What on Alternia are you doing?" He blinked, confused.  
"It's a puzzle. See." You gestured to the screen.  
Now before we see Kankri's reaction, allow me to explain Honeypop. It's an erotic dating sim game aimed at males featuring six girls and three special characters. And the whole point of the game was to 'hook up' with each character at night. In doing so, you play a game like bejeweled and earn points to win. If you do, you earn a nude picture of the current girl. Unfortunately for Kan's mind, you happened to have just beaten the mini game. The girl in the game moaned and the screen went dark.  
A moment later, the nude picture came up and Kan gasped. "Oh my gog! Turn it off! This is completely impractical and-"  
You covered your ears, muffling his voice and uncovered them again.  
"-Shouldn't be playing this! This is so triggering-"  
You did it again and again, messing with the sound of his voice.  
"Inappropriate-... that-.... could-...."  
You grew bored and groaned inwards. "It's a hot picture though." You whistled approvingly. "What do you think Kankri?"  
The troll tensed up then moonwalked out of the room. Well, you wished. He actually just plainly walked away with a blank look.  
You smirked to yourself and followed after. "Kan where you goin'?"  
The troll didn't look back and he replied. "To the store."  
Well now you knew he was upset. It was easy to tell when Kankri wasn't happy by how he tensed up and refused to talk a lot. The troll reached for his car keys on the table only for you to swoop in and take them. Kankri sighed and looked back. "(Y/n) give me my keys. That is very rude and triggering to just come in and steal someone's property let alone, when I go to take it. I kindly ask for you to hand them over now." He held out his hand patiently. You looked down at the car keys and held them out for only a moment before you snatched his wrist and in a suddenly split second, twisting around to pin Kankri to the wall. His eyes were wide in shock and confusion as you held his arm over his head, the keys still in your hand.  
"(Y/n) what is the meaning of this? I ask you to unhand me right now!" He sputtered out.  
With your free hand, you slid it up his shirt slowly, barely touching the surface of his skin. Kankri gasped and struggled when you grazed over one of his grub scars. Given to him after he lost pairs of extra arms he was born with as a baby, scars took their place. You moved over one and rubbed it gently, feeling that tender skin.  
The troll made a sound much like a purr or whimper. Maybe a mix of both.  
"(Y/n) p-please respect my personal space and D-Don't touch the-AHH!" Kankri let out a cry as you pushed a little harder then began to lift his sweater up more.  
"What are you doing? I don't approve o-of this." He pushed himself against the wall more to prevent you from moving his sweater.  
Of course it was all just teasing to you. Kankri was your friend and he didn't want any kind of relationship but you honestly wouldn't mind it. He was uptight and stubborn to a point but under it all, he was kind and gentle. Well you thought. It was rare he showed his relaxed self.  
You moved your hands from under his sweater towards the top of his head where a pair of-  
Kankri flinched back and frowned. Of course there was no way he would let you touch THOSE.  
"You're being difficult." You pouted. Kankri's free hand moved to start to push you away but you retaliated by grabbing it and holding that one above his head as well.  
You pressed yourself against the troll, only centimeters apart from each other. His face was drenched in a coat of furiously red. "(y/n) this is e-extremely triggering." He tried to avoid your gaze by looking to the side.  
You wouldn't lie, seeing him against the wall like this, it kinda turned you on.  
You tilt your head a little as if you were confused then suddenly placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. Kankri gasped and jerked back to face you.  
"(Y-Y/n)! Haven't you learned by now that only matesprits partake in such activities! As such, being in the supposed quadrant we are, moirails, I refuse to take part in s-such-" He tried to continue on with a lecture you knew quite well about but you had begun to tease his pants with your knee. As much as he tried to hide it, you could feel the movement from underneath.  
Kankri groaned then quickly looked away trying to hide it.  
But that was definitely the last straw for you. You re-played that sound over and over again in your head and each time it repeated, the more you wanted to tear that sweater of his up.  
Letting the keys fall from your hands, you pulled the troll off the wall and pushed him down on the couch, making sure you locked him in place with your legs. Kankri tensed up but he didn't say a word.  
This time, your hands caressed a small pair of horns on his head.  
The troll sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip, his face tightened as he obviously tried to make sure he didn't make any noises. You used one hand to move to play with his black hair while the other still teased one of his horns.  
You felt a vibration and realized it was Kankri PURRING.  
Now you were positive he was secretly enjoying it. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to relax slightly which gave him the ultimate surprise when you took a horn in your mouth and swished your tongue around it. Kankri finally let out a low moan and gripped your arms tightly, digging his fingers into your skin. You moved a leg to continue rubbing and massaging between his legs as you sucked and tasted his small horn. You heard his heartbeat quicken and his breath labored.  
"S-Shit." The one word that finally slipped between his lips. "What did you just say?" You whispered in surprise, receiving your lips from his horn. Kankri didn't reply but he didn't need too.  
"That was naughty of you to say." You teased quietly. Kankri grunted in annoyance which got you wondering. Was he a curser in these kind of situations despite hating bad words?  
Only one way to find out.  
You smashed your lips into his for a sloppy kiss while your hands explored down his body where they found the rim of his pants and slid them down slowly. The troll whimpered into the kiss then moaned again. His arms wrapped around your neck and he arched his back the moment you touched his bulge. It was slippery wet and twisted around your fingers. You started up at the top and pumped once. Kankri groaned and pushed his legs together, locking your hand in place. You broke the kiss to sneak down between his legs and push them back open. The troll looked down at you, his face stunned with surprise and embarrassment. You returned with a smirk and pumped quickly. Kankri tried to grab onto the couch only to be unable to find any gripping spots so his hands locked together behind his head and he twisted his body.  
"Ah fuck!" He suddenly screamed out. You chuckled and pulled your hand away for only a moment to toss away your shirt and strip from your pants. Purposely leaving on your underwear and sitting right on his writhing bulge, so desperate to find somewhere to go. It pushed and hit your fabric but unable to enter. Kankri seemed put-off by this and growled.  
"Oh? Why don't you say what you want?" You sneered.  
The troll gulped and shut his eyes. "P-Please if you would be so kind to let me f-fu~"  
You rolled your hips causing an interruption. "If you want it, take them off yourself."  
The troll gasped quietly then pushed himself up, moving you over so he could roll over on top.  
The first thing he did was slip down your underwear and without so much of a warning, slammed inside. You couldn't hold back the scream but he didn't move, knowing that it hurt. That didn't stop his bulge, sliding around your inner walls. After a moment of it moving around managed to relieve the pain and let him move around. He slid out a little then pushed back in. His bulge pushed against your g spot and you closed your eyes, the pleasure growing, your entrance tried to close and ended up squeezing around Kankri's still sensitive bulge from being turned on. He moaned quietly. "S-So tight." His cheeks set aflame. "F-Fucking hell."  
His words definitely took you aback but you didn't exactly dislike it.  
He slammed in again and again, each time, the pleasure grew until you didn't know what to do with all of it. A ball began to grow in your stomach and if slipped out before you could stop it. The liquid released and Kankri quickly followed.  
"R-Remind me to tease you more often." You jokes quietly. Kankri's bulge slid out and coiled up. He looked away from your eyes.  
"I'm so triggered... please forgive me for my language."  
You sat up to caress his horns. "Next time, I'll get that sweater off you."  
The trolls eyes widened. "N-Next time?"  
Just at that moment, the door flew open and Kankri's relative, Karkat walked in, took one look at the scene and his face was set aflame. "I'll come back later." He turned to the door when you called out.  
"Hey wanna join us for a round two?"


End file.
